Kichigai Konogoro! Crazy Days!
by gothdemongirl
Summary: Hmm read it and find out what its about. NaruHina SasSak GarrIno don't diss that pairing ShikaTem and more, maybe some yaoi guyxguy pairing s but it's a secret!


Kichigai Konogoro

Chapter I  
The Date

"Okay I think that's enough Nii-chan!" Hinata said trying to slap Neji away.

"No damnit, you said you wanted me to make you look pretty for Naruto!" Neji protested. "And so I say that YOU NEED MORE HAIRSPRAY!"

"You're gonna pollute the enviorment with all that though..."

"The _enviorment_ will get over it!"

"Okay, okay..." Hinata sat quietly as Neji made sure her hair was rock solid and stayed in place.

"Okay... Done," he said finally. Hinata got up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her black dress hung on her shoulders nicely with the deep red cloth belt that fitted perfectly around her waist, really showing her figure. Her hair was up in a high pony tail, curled at the bottom, with curled strands on the sides of her face, shaping it nicely. Neji had actually done her makeup well... he hadn't made her look like a clown, which she had feared.

"Are you sure that this dress looks pretty on me?" she asked.

"Ugh! You look fine!"

"But are you sure I can pull of this shade of red lipstick?"

"Hinata," Neji said taking her face in his hands. "You look beautiful. You. Will. Blow. Him. Away."

"But- are you _sure_?"

"As sure as the sky is blue, the grass is green, and that my name is Neji Hyuga."

"But what if I go outside and the sky is purple, the grass is red, and what if your names really Paul?"

"I highly doubt that all," he said then kissed her on the forehead and released her face.

"Okay... Thank you Nii-chan."

"Oh you're welcome... I just can't believe my little Hinata's going on a daaaate!"

"Nii-chan! It's not a date, at least he didn't call it that."

"Why can't you let me have my moment? And yes it is a date. He Went up to you and said, *voice gets all Narutoish* 'Hey Hinata-chan! I was thinking maybe you and I could, ya know, go get some ramen together tonight?' and then you were all like *voice gets soft and quiet* 'S-sure N-Naruto-kun...' then he said *voice gets Narutoish again* 'Okay I'll pick you up at 7!' and after he left you fainted."

"Neji... Are you feeling okay?"

"No I'm tired, Tenten was sick today so I had to go on a mission with Gai and Lee by myself, and I'm really traumatized."

"..." Then there was a loud knock at the door.

"Oh that must be Naruto now," said Neji. He headed out of Hinata's room to the front door. Hinata followed nervously behind. Neji answered the door, and with out a doubt there stood Naruto. He was dressed in his usual black and orange clothes, his leaf headband on.

"You could've at least dressed up a little," Neji said hiding his disappointment. Naruto just stared at him with a puzzled look. "Forget it..." Neji said.

"H-Hello Naruto-kun..." Hinata said. Naruto looked over at her, his jaw dropping.

"Wooooow Hinata-chan you look amazing! What's the occasion?" Naruto asked.

"Idiot," Neji said face palming himself.

"I-I just thought that... uhm... that it would be nice too... uhm...-"

"We better get going here soon!" Naruto interrupted her as he looked at the clock. He grabbed her hand, making her blush.

"Wait- Before you leave... Naruto I know you're my friend and all," Neji said, his hand on Naruto's shoulder, then that hand suddenly grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt," but she's my little sister. One wrong move and your face will be through the wall." He was looking sternly into Naruto's eyes. Then he let go and gave them both a smile. "Have fun you two crazy kids!"

"Neji it's time to go night night," Hanabi said making her preascence known in the room.

"Awwww I don't wanna," Neji said. Then Hanabi conked him on the head with a frying pan and drug him away. Naruto blinked a few times then grabbed Hinata's hand again and drug her away.

They walked through the village until they got to the restaurant. It wasn't the Ichiraku Ramen Shop though. It was some new fancy place that had just been built. There were signs up that said it was tonight was the opening. The prices for the food where posted on a chalkboard outside... and they were pretty high prices at that.

"Naruto-kun these prices are pretty high... Are you sure you don't just want to go to Ichiraku Ramen?" Hinata asked.

"No, you look like you got really dressed up just to come eat ramen with me, so we're going somewhere really nice!" Naruto said cutely.

"But... I don't think I brought enough money with me..." she said checking her purse.

"... Hinata-chan! You're not paying! You silly goose!"

"Oh- A-Are you sure?"

"Of course! I'm the one who asked _you_out on this date!" Hinata's heart nearly stopped. Her cheeks turned bright red and her heart started pounding.

_"He *thump* just *thump* called *thump* it a *thump* date!"_ she thought.

"Are you okay Hinata-chan?"

"Yeah... n-never better..."

"Okay then, c'mon." He said linking arms with her, making her heart pound even harder.

They went in and were seated pretty quickly. They both ordered ramen. Hinata sat quietly and eat her ramen with perfect manners, while Naruto on the other hand eat his ignoring all manners and making a mess. It didn't gross Hinata out though, it just made her giggle. Naruto paused to look around the room.

"Oh lookie they have karaoke!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh they do..." Hinata said looking at the small stage. Someone had been up there singing. Not very well, but it didn't make anyones eardrums burst. After that person was done no one else was really brave enough to go up... Hinata stared at the stage. "Naruto, I'll be right back," she said.

"Where ya goin?" he asked.

_"Hinata what are you getting your self into?"_she silently asked herself. "I'm gonna go sing you a song..." He didn't reply, he just watched her as she walked to the stage. Hinata looked through all the songs on the karaoke machine until she found the perfect one. She tried to muster up all the strength and courage she might have before pressing the play button. She looked out at everyone. Not everyone in the room was looking at her. A few people were looking at her, curious to see if the pretty teen girl had the voice of an angel to go along with her looks. And, of course, Naruto was looking at her. She finally managed to pull her self together and hit the play button.

(Teh song ish called Notice Me by Zeta Bytes)

Here's a story of a girl,  
Living in the lonely world,  
A hidden note,  
A secret crush,  
A little boy who talks too much.  
Well, I'm standing in the crowd,  
And when you smile I check you out,  
But you don't even know my name,  
Your too busy playing games,  
And I want you too know,  
If you lose your way,  
I won't let you go.

[Chorus]  
If I cut my hair,  
If I change my clothes,  
Will you notice me?  
If I bite my lip,  
If I say hello,  
Will you notice me?  
Whats it gonna take for you to see  
To get you to notice me,  
I'll get you notice me.

Got your head up in the clouds,  
Tell me when your comin down,  
I dont wanna sink your ship,  
It's not about the scholarship,  
And all the friends that follow you,  
Tell you things that just arent true,  
I'm the girl you never see,  
I'm the one you really need,  
And ohhh dont you get me wrong,  
You better make your move,  
Before the moment's gone  
Tell me

[Chorus]  
If I cut my hair,  
If I change my clothes,  
Will you notice me?  
If I bite my lip,  
If I say hello,  
Will you notice me?  
Whats it gonna take for you to see  
To get you to notice me,  
I'll get you notice me.

I'm not like the rest,  
I just dont care if you're the best,  
You see it, it's all the same to me ,  
You just be who you want to be,  
It's all the same to me,  
Ohhh dont get me wrong,  
You better make your move,  
Before the moment's gone  
Tell me

If I cut my hair,  
If I change my clothes,  
Will you notice me?  
If I bite my lip  
If i say hello,  
Will you notice me?

If I cut my hair,  
If I change my clothes,  
Will you notice me?  
If I bite my lip  
If i say hello,  
Will you notice me?  
Whats it gonna take for you to see  
I want you to notice me,  
I'll get you to notice me..  
I'll get you to notice me..  
I'll get you to notice me!

Everyone had been staring at her by now. They all clapped and smiled, some whistled. Naruto's jaw was dropped again. He was truly shocked this time. She shyly made her way back to their table. She sat down across from him and gave him a shy smile.

"Hinata-chan! That was incredible! I didn't know you sang!" he exclaimed.

"I don't sing really... I don't know what came over me..." she said.

"Well it was beautiful... how about we head back to my house?"

"S-Sure..." Naruto got up and pushed his chair in. He politely put his hand out to help her out. She stood up, her hand in his, and he pushed her chair in for her. They left the shop and walked back to Naruto's place. Naruto held on to her hand along the way.

"Well here we are!" Naruto said when they got into his small apartment. He flopped down on the couch. Hinata sat down next to him. "Sorry this place is a little messy..." he said.

"It's okay," Hinata said. "I'll come by tomorrow and clean it up for you."

"Oh you don't have to do that!"

"It's okay, I want to."

"You're so sweet... Hinata-chan... Do you like me, as in love like?" Her heart started to pound fast again.

"*gulp* Y-Yes... I do." Naruto smiled and pulled her close to him.

"Well I love you too," he said giving her a toothy grin. She gasped and her eyes widened. "I've actually felt this way for a while now... but I tried really hard to hide it," he confessed.

"Well you did a really good job at hiding it!"she said, truly surprised.

"Hehe... yeah but you always fainted whenever I talked to you... so I didn't really know what to do..."

"I fainted because I was so shy to talk to you!" He pulled her all the way in his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're not shy anymore are you?" he asked in a soft voice.

"N-no..." she partly lied.

"Then... You'll be my girl?"

"Y-Your girl?"

"Yeah..."

_"How come I haven't fainted yet?! Oh my gawd..."_

"How about it Hinata?" Naruto asked his big blue eyes looking into hers. "Please?" Hinata quickly checked her pulse to make sure she was alive. It was there. She looked at her arms, hands, and whatever other body parts she could see to make sure it was really her he was talking to. Yes, she was Hinata. Then she slapped herself, really hard, to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She wasn't and now she was getting a concerned look from Naruto.

"Hi-Hinata?" he asked.

"Yes!" she said excitedly.

"H-huh?"

"Yes I'd love to be you're girl, I wouldn't want anything more!" she said practically shaking him. Naruto just smiled and hugged her tightly. She snuggled into him and he touched her face. Then he picked her up and brought her over to the bed. He laid her down gently.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Shhhh," he hushed, kissing her on the lips. His hands trailed along her back searching for the tie in the belt. When he found it he took a few seconds to get the knot undone. Once he got it off he threw it across the room. He sat up for a moment to take his own shirt off. Then got back on top of her and unzipped her dress, and pulled it off of her. She gasped and tried to cover herself with her arms, even though she had underwear on...

"Naruto! We shouldn't do this!" she exclaimed.

"Why not?" he asked with a puzzled look. "Do you not want to?"

"It's just that... We're not even allowed to _be_ together!"

"Hinata... When I become Hokage I'm going to change the Hyuga way! You beleive in me don't you?" Hinata smiled a sweet smile.

"Of course I do... so... go for it baby." Naruto laughed then stripped off his remaining clothes then pulled on her underwear. He smiled at he took him her body.

"Where am I gonna start first?" he asked more himself than her.

"Anywhere you want... It all belongs to you, Naruto."

"Wow Hinata... this is so unlike you... but I like it," he said then kissing her lips. She reached her hand down and grabbed him... down there. He gasped, surprised. He chuckled soflty and put his index finger in her. She let out small moan while he moved his fingers around in her. She continued to play with him, his cheeks started turning a bright red to match hers. Finally he pulled his fingers out and was about to put "it" in.

"No! Naruto it's too big!" Hinata cried.

"Don't worry," he said. "It'll feel good in a minute."

"Okay... just please be gentle..."

"I will," he said stroking her face.

___

Back at Hinata's house it was pretty much utter chaos...

"Where the hell is she?!" Neji yelled in the living room.

"Maybe she's spending the night at Naruto's house," suggested Hanabi.

"She better not be 'spending the fucking night' at that good for nothin' piece of crap's house!"

"Well why not?"

"Because if she's spending the night then that means that they had SEX!"

"Calm down Neji, you don't need to jump to conclusions."

"God damnit I will jump to conclusions if I _want _to! I can't take this! I'm calling Naruto!"

"Oh god..." Neji picked up his cell phone and frantically called his number. The first time he didn't pick up... and he didn't pick up 167th time Neji called, but on the 168th time he called Naruto answered.

"Hello?" Naruto asked, he sounded tired.

"Where the hell are you guys?! It's 1:00 in the morning! What the fuck have you been doing?!" Neji demanded.

"Calm down... gosh... Hinata's asleep right now."

"Where's she sleeping?"

"In my bed..."

"With you?"

"Yeah...?"

"Naruto... Did you two have sex? I want the truth..."

"..."

"Tell me... honestly."

"Honestly?"

"Yes..."

"..."

"Naruto?"

"Yeah..."

"Huh?"

"We did."

"You- had sex- with my sister?"

"... Yes... ?"

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU'RE ASS IS DEAD! KISS YOUR DREAMS OF BECOMING HOKAGE GOODBYE YOU SON OF A BITCH! I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD I'M GONNA-" then there was a big BANG in the background...

"... Huh, Hanabi must've hit him in the head with a frying pan again..." Naruto concluded then hung up the phone and went to sleep, cuddling Hinata.


End file.
